


Frozen Windowpane

by TheAzureFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Horror, Psychological, everything is fine, if you don't like scary stuff this might not be for you, just a bit of a bad spell, kind of surrealism, meant to be disturbing, or maybe not..., really - Freeform, things make sense and then they don't, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: The world beyond the house is a cold and dismal place. It is perhaps dangerous to go outside and, yet, maybe it's not as dangerous as what lies within.





	Frozen Windowpane

**Author's Note:**

> Scary stuff ahead...probably. I don't see it myself as scary but it's meant to be scary so...have fun? Yusaku's gonna be scarred for life though, lemme tell ya (and I DO mean that in more than one way... :3)
> 
> Not much to say here without spoiling things further so just read on and you'll get the gist of what is going on. It was a joyride and a half to write and that's all I'm gonna say on the subject of this fanfic...

Yusaku presses his face against the window pane.

Outside, there lies a storm of ice and snow. Freezing flakes of white streak past his face, swirling in a gale of everlasting winter. The glass his cheeks are plastered upon tingles with the cold of the outside world. Yusaku watches with distant interest, eyes half-lidded and arms curled comfortably around him. His knees dig into the red cushions of the couch, his body lays propped against the backrest, and his chin rests at its peak. The light of a candle swivels around him, flickering and changing and Yusaku embraces its warmth as its flames bathe him in yellow-orange.

The world beyond is a cold and dismal place. Yusaku peers at the way snow coats the ground in a knee-high blanket, at the way icicles hang from the rooftop and at the way cold shadows wash away the existence of the “beyond”.

He is a child, small and soft, and he is sleepy. Often, he has to stifle a sigh as his mother and father chatter in the background, their voices bouncing off other voices in an endless display of exchange. The clattering of silverware echoes their words, the bouncing of forks off plates and the glasses toppling over.

_Sleepy._

There’s a scratching noise. Yusaku doesn’t notice it at first, but it becomes evident soon enough. It’s low and sounds like a nail being scraped across wooden floorboards. He fidgets, unaccustomed to such a noise, and wants to whine away its existence. He can’t enjoy the winter storm properly if such a noise persists.

 _So sleepy_.

He yawns and a tiny hand lifts up to muffle it. He nestles closer to his arms, the fabric of his coat rustling in the process. He’s so bored, so tired, and all he hears is the screeching of the adults behind him and a persistent scratching noise in the background. Silverware topples to the ground and Yusaku tries to avoid the scritching-scratching that claws at his ears.

 _Boring_.

Something taps him. It’s not a finger on the shoulder or anything relatively like that. No. Yusaku feels stray fingers yank at his toes, popping them simultaneously. He winces, pulling back an arm to swat it away. His fingers meet air but the mysterious fingers retreat.

_Rude._

Again, they reach for him. Yusaku moans and groans, wishing them away. His parent’s scream and the fire of the candlelight flickers dangerously around him.

_Scriiiiitch._

_Scraaaaatch._

Yusaku lifts his head up, disturbed, and turns around to look at his foot.

He is not prepared for what he sees.

Long tentacles of black mist wrap around his toes, curling upwards into hands that yank at his ankles. Fingers burn into his skin and Yusaku tries to back away…but he can’t. The _thing_ holds him in place, dark particles pulling him inwards.

The light of the candle dims and Yusaku’s eyes widen in alarm as he looks up. He does not see his parents or a table or any silverware splashed upon the ground. Instead, he sees a curtain of ebony and two white eyes that stare down upon him. They shift in the darkness, moving side to side and watching him. There is no mouth, no teeth or face, only the outline of white eyes and white pupils that keep their watch. Yusaku screams and he flails away as shadow fingers pull him inwards. A rough scraping sound emits from the creature’s general direction and he tries to ignore it as his panic pushes him forward.

“Leave me alone, leave me _alone!_ ” he screeches, banging on the glass of the window before him. A winter storm greets his desperate gaze and he presses his back against it as the creature crawls closer.

A third white eye appears. It peers at his shivering form and then emerges another. And another. And another. The amount of eyes in its collection grow until it is an oozing pile of shadows and eyes, watching and waiting and perhaps laughing at his pitiful shrieks of disarray.

“ _Mom! Dad!_ ”

The mass of black and white hovers closer, enticed by his pleas to the nonexistent.

“Anyone? Someone! Help me!”

Yusaku tries kicking, his legs shoving up and down to break the creature’s grasp but to no avail. However, all his struggling is not for naught. His knee hits the glass pane of the window and glass shatters, forming a small crater that is barely big enough for Yusaku to fit his head through. He does anyways, smashing his head through the glass.

The boy falls onto snow, cries out with tears on his eyes and sobs in his voice. He whimpers, body in a state of shock as several million cuts register on his body and crimson blood begins to stain white snow. He sits, numb, and then turns around to face the monster who has taken everything he loves.

But, instead, he sees five faces. Five unfamiliar faces greet him. Four boys and one girl extend their hands to him. Yusaku stares, holds up a hand to greet them, and then notices how _big_ his hands have gotten. He pauses, marvels, and then accepts the offering of the five before him.

They smile, gleeful, and Yusaku shares their joy except he can’t help but notice that their lips are spread out a little too wide and their eyes a little too _white._ Black sludge bubbles up from their mouths and suddenly they are vomiting ink, eyes bleeding black with white pupils in the middle.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Yusaku Fujiki.”

They swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh, this's my first attempt at what might as well be considered horror. Not a happy or original ending (or is it?) but it works.
> 
> For this week, I was going to do an Ema and Aoi piece but, no matter what I tried, I couldn't get their dynamics to line up without changing one of their personalities to the extreme. Therefore, I'll try doing a fanfic on them when I feel like I actually have enough confidence to pull it off properly. 
> 
> This piece was an idea I actually concocted last night and thought, 'hey, this would be pretty messed up but cool to write so imma write it as my weekly piece'...and here we are now. I guess I can consider this good though I might fix things up in a little bit if I missed any errors that I haven't already caught by skimming.


End file.
